


I'll Follow You Into the Dark/ Coda

by Puppeteer03



Series: FLASH FICTION [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer03/pseuds/Puppeteer03
Summary: Stiles is buried alive





	

“…I’ll follow you into the dark…”

Stiles sang nothing more than a whisper.

“If heaven and hell decide, that they’re both satisfied…”

He made circles with his finger on the wood only inches away from his face. He couldn’t afford any panic attacks as he was running out of oxygen.

“I’ll follow you into the dark…”

It was dark in the wooden coffin. He wanted to lighten it up with his phone but it was almost out of battery. He called Scott what seemed like hours ago. He knew it was stupid to go out into the woods alone. There was a hunch in his stomach that the Demon Wolf was licking his wounds around the woods. He had managed to track him down to an abandoned cabin about ten miles from the burnt Hale house. Scott was supposed to come with him but he opted out in doing a bit a research with Kira.

Deucalion surprised Stiles on his way to the cabin. A wooden bat wasn’t enough to hurt the wolf and run away. The worst part of it was that Deucalion knew it was Stiles fault he lost his alpha pack. He wanted to torture Stile or rip him apart but he thought of something worse than death. There was a crate in the cabin just lying around. Deucalion tied up Stiles and dragged the box out far away from his secluded cabin. He didn’t hurt Stiles, he didn’t want to make him bleed or he would be easy to find. He just smiled down at the boy as he nailed down the lid. It took ten minutes to bury the boy.

“Fear is the heart of love, so I never went back…”

The song was his and Scott’s anthem when they heard it. The song represented to them the bond of their brotherhood. Everything that had happened between them they did together. Stiles only sang it when he was heavily depressed. At times like these he couldn’t help think back to his childhood. His mother was alive and Scott was always by his side. Everything seemed so simple and easy back then. He couldn’t help but think about the happier times.

“I’ll follow you into the dark…”

His phone buzzed as Derek’s number came up. He couldn’t help but notice the red battery displayed in the corner of the screen. The butterflies came back to his stomach as he thought of the day before. After the pack meeting Derek asked him to stay behind. They ended up intertwining their fingers and kissing for the first time. Derek had finally made the first move and struggled to put his feelings into words. He was trying to find Deucalion around town with Peter.

Stiles answered the phone on the third ring. “Hello?” Stiles voice was low and knew he was out of time. It would maybe take another couple of minutes for him to completely run out of oxygen.

“Stiles just hang on alright,” Derek’s worried tone screamed into Stiles ears. “We all have a lock on your signal and we know where you are.”

“I don’t think I am going to make it Der.”

Derek’s stomach dropped in hearing the words. He floored the pedal as he was speeding down the road. “You hang on okay we are almost there. Just hang on okay.” Derek’s voice broke at the end.

“This isn’t your fault Derek. This isn’t anyone’s fault. This. Isn’t. Your. Fault.”

“Please Stiles, stay,” _with me_ wasn’t said but understood.

“Promise me you’ll smile again Derek. Promise me…”

Derek couldn’t say anything he felt his throat close up. He never heard Stiles this weak and soft spoken. When he put the car in park he heard the phone thumb. What was worse is not hearing anything after, no breathing and no heartbeat. He ran with Peter to where the phone signal was coming from. Scott, Erica, and Boyd were by their side as all wolves ran to the spot where Stiles was buried. He heard Kira, Lydia and Jackson running behind them as well.

As soon as they got to the spot a gut wrenching scream was heard behind them. Lydia screamed Stiles name. All wolves started to dig as fast as their claws allowed. Jackson was with Lydia trying to hold her up as she began to cry. Derek couldn’t accept it. He had read stories of people coming back from lack of oxygen before. He wouldn’t accept Stiles death.

When their nails scrapped the wooden crate Derek punched a big enough hole to pull Stiles through. He pulled the boy’s body through and laid him on the ground. He put his hands on his chest and began to pump. After a few pumps Derek placed his lips on Stiles, pinched his nose and blew into his mouth. The lips that graced his lips yesterday were non responsive. He pumped and breathed for Stiles until his arms began to burn. He never let his eyes move from Stiles face, hoping beyond hope that he would start breathing.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Coda

 

When realization hit that he was gone he felt numb. The big bad wolf wasn’t afraid to cry in front of his pack, especially when it came to Stiles. He gathered the boy in his arms and held on tight. When Scott tried to get closer he growled at the teen. It was easier to blame Scott for not being with him. He knew Stiles wouldn’t hold any of them responsible. Scott took a few steps back as he too began to feel the missing part which was Stiles.

Scott forgot what it was like to have an asthma attack but in that moment he would remember. He tried to breath but no air was coming in. He had to balance himself in a tree nearby. Scott was hyperventilating and his claws were digging into the wood. Kira was massaging his back trying to calm him down. She had tears in her eyes and the pang of guilt began to set in. Scott didn’t feel the endless tears streaming down his face.

Erica was hiding her face in Boyd’s neck. Boyd was stoic as always but a few tears shed down his cheek. Lydia was being guided by Jackson as they got closer, her hand was over her mouth. This would be the second time she screamed one of her friends name when they died. Jackson couldn’t look at Stiles body. Peter was behind his nephew but didn’t speak. Out of all the members of this rag tag pack he liked Stiles the most. He quickly wiped away a tear for the boy. Even in death he still wouldn’t let them see him this fragile.  

Derek kept rocking the boy’s body as he held to him tight. It wasn’t fair. Stiles was the one for him. Stiles was the one he saw his future with. He was supposed to give his life to save Stiles not the other way around. Nothing hurt more when he realized he wouldn’t get to see his eyes full of love. He wouldn’t get to hear him say yes when he would ask him to mark him as his mate. This wasn’t fucking fair at all.

The police cruiser rolled up with it lights on. The Sherriff looked intimidating in the twilight. His trusted deputy, Parrish, was with him both of them with shotguns at the ready. The Sherriff scanned the group of kids looking for his son. It wasn’t until he saw Derek stand up with someone in his arms that he noticed his son. The Sherriff took a few heavy steps forward as the face of his son was pale.

He didn’t notice that he had dropped the shotgun as he took a few more steps. His knees gave out as Derek brought over the body of his son. When his boy was safely in his arms he began to cry out loud. One hand was on his sons back while the other was behind his head. He rocked him and squeezed him not wanting to believe what was going on. He wasn’t strong enough to come back from this.

It would take a week before Scott would recharge Stiles phone out of loneliness and guilt. There he would find the note he left Scott on where to find Deucalion. The Demon Wolf would be torn to shreds with his guts hanging out, but it would be the Sherriff to deliver the final blow with the shotgun against his forehead.  

**Author's Note:**

> Coda- The Walking Dead remake (aka Beth's death)


End file.
